Assise là-bas
by Urhann
Summary: Nous avons tous déjà gribouillé sur notre table en classe. Que ce soit un petit dessin ou encore une phrase secrète destinée à notre voisin. Mais ces dessins sont souvent oubliés après avoir passé la porte de la salle de classe. Et pourtant, c'est sur ce bureau, en griffonnant des mots quelconques, que j'ai commencé une relation avec un inconnu. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. 0

**Voici ma nouvelle histoire.**

 **Hors du monde d'Harry Potter of course !**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... hé oui..**

 **Début soft mais ce sera classé M à partir du milieu**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **xxxx**

Nous avons tous déjà gribouillé quelque chose sur notre table en classe.

Que ce soit un petit dessin sans queue ni tête ou encore une phrase secrète destinée à notre voisin. Mais ces dessins sont souvent oubliés après avoir passé la porte de la salle de classe.

Et pourtant, c'est sur ce bureau, en griffonnant des mots quelconques, que j'ai commencé une relation avec un inconnu. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

- _j'ai froid_

- _Pourquoi as tu froid ?_


	2. Demie heure 1

L'économie n'est pas ma matière préférée, l'enseignant est digne d'un militaire et la classe est dispersée dans chaque recoin de la salle. Je me demande souvent pourquoi est-ce l'option que j'ai choisi. Ha oui c'est vrai, mon établissement est spécialisé dans le commerce. Si j'avais fais le souhait de prendre une autre option j'aurai été dans l'obligation de changer de lycée. Ou alors j'aurais du prendre l'option maths approfondie mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée dans cette matière.

La salle 150 est celle qui est réservée à l'option, seuls les premières et les terminales y ont accès. Nous sommes quatre classes de premières dont deux faisant économie et trois classes de terminales dont deux faisant aussi économie. Il n'y a qu'un seul professeur d'économie, à mon grand damne.

Ma classe, première 4, est la plus nombreuse de toutes les premières. Nous sommes 33. Sachant que la salle 150 comporte 32 places, nous sommes obligés de sortir une table pliante en bois du grand placard beige du fond de la pièce. Etant quelqu'un de plutôt malchanceuse je suis celle qui occupe cette table tous les jours. De plus, notre professeur voulant faire régner l'ordre, nous ne pouvons changer de place durant l'année.

 _xxx_

Lundi, 8h30, tel un robot, dès mon entrée dans la salle 150 je me dirige vers mon placard bien aimé et sors ma table dépliante qui possède sa propre chaise intégrée. Je me laisse tomber sur celle-ci tout en sortant mes cours de manière monotone. Notre emploi du temps est assez spécial concernant cette option.

Nous avons une heure et demie d'économie par jour, divisée en trois demies heures . Sois disant pour nous aérer l'esprit et nous permettre de mieux apprendre. Deux demies heures le matin et une l'après midi. Nous alternons avec les terminales.

Avec précision ce serait comme cela :

8h : cours terminale

8h30 : ma classe

10h : cours terminale

10h30 : ma classe

13h30 : cours terminale

14h : ma classe.

Je pensais réellement que ma classe était la seule possédant plus de 32 élèves. C'est pour cela que, en voyant des dessins de nuages sur ma table je fus très surprise.

Les cours avaient commencé depuis déjà trois mois et je n'avais jamais vu une autre trace de vie que la mienne sur ce bureau. La personne ayant fait ce dessin faisait donc obligatoirement partie de la classe de terminale qui a eu cours juste avant nous . Une des deux terminales faisant l'option économie possédait donc elle aussi 33 élèves...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si obsédée par cela.

C'est quelque chose d'insignifiant que ne changera rien à ma vie. Je baissais les yeux sur ma table, l'observant sans y prêter une trop grand attention.

J'aime bien utiliser ce possessif quand je parle de ce bureau. Étant donné que je suis la seule, enfin je croyais, a l'utiliser, j'ai développer une certaine affection pour cette table. C'est un comportement plutôt étrange, soit, mais lorsqu'une chose fait partie de votre quotidien, que ce soit une personne ou un objet, vous êtes habitués à celui-ci. Je me doute que, si un jour ma table venait un disparaître j'éprouverai une certaine tristesse.

Le crissement du feutre contre le tableau me fit relever la tête avec une grimace. Je pris quelques notes et replongeais dans mes pensées. L'avantage avec mon positionnement dans la salle est que je ne suis pas dans la ligne de vue du professeur. Je peux donc vaguer a mes occupations sans être dérangée.

Je baissais de nouveau la tête et observais le bois maintenant décoré de ma table.

Le nuage de mon coéquipier, car c'est comme cela que j'ai décidé d'appeler la personne qui s'assiéra ici à la prochaine demie heure, est simple. Je le trouve vraiment trop simple. J'attrape rapidement un crayon et commence a dessiner autour de celui-ci. Je dessine vite, imaginant la réaction de cette autre personne lorsqu'il verra mon œuvre.

Le _il_ pourrait être un _elle,_ mais je trouve cela plus excitant de mettre en scène un personnage masculin.

J'ajoute des flocons de neiges sous les nuages, un sol et une esquisse de personnage se trouvant sous l'un d'eux.

J'entends les élèves se lever et comprend que la demie heure est finie.

Je me lève et remet mes affaires dans mon sac en toile gris et en attrapant mon crayon j'hésite quelques instants... Je ne peux pas laisser notre dessin sans une légère signature, un petit mot, quelque chose qui vient de moi directement.

La porte ouverte amène un courant d'air jusqu'à moi et un frisson parcourt mon échine. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce et écrit rapidement à côté du petit personnage, dans une mini bulle :

 _-J'ai froid_

 _xxx_

 _Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire ! celui d'avant n'était pas vraiment un chapitre, c'est pour cela qu'il était très court._

 _Pour répondre aux questions, j'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure donc elle n'est pas encore finie. Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines et sinon au bout de deux semaines mais pas plus ! promis !_

 _Merci merci zoub_


	3. Demie heure 2

-Entre nos demies heures d'économie nous avons une matière spéciale durant deux heures qui se nomme EEA, Exposé Économie Approfondie.

Durant toute l'année nous devons faire un grand dossier sur un sujet qui concerne l'éco et le présenter à la fin de celle-ci.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle 150, je remarque directement que ma table dépliante est toujours à sa place. Au cours d'avant, l'élève l'avait pourtant rangé...peut être as-t-il remarqué mon dessin et compris qu'il n'était pas le seul a occuper cette table.

Je me dirige lentement vers mon bureau, une certaine appréhension s'agitant en moi.

Je me demande si l'élève de terminale a de nouveau embellie notre table.

Je met souvent de l'espoir dans des petites choses insignifiantes comme celle-ci. Étant donné que ma vie n'a rien de passionnante, dès qu'il s'y passe quelque chose qui sort de ma routine je saute à pieds joins dedans.

Et si mon coéquipier n'avait rien écrit ? Ou encore si il affirmait que je dessinais mal ? Effacé mon dessin ? Averti le professeur de mes escapades artistiques ?... Me dire que je dessinais si bien qu'il voulait me rencontré, c'est un beau garçon, nous tombons amoureux et-

Je posais mon sac durement sur la table respirant bruyamment. Je devais me calmer. Je m'assied mais n'osais pas regarder la table par peur d'être déçue. Je recouvrais la partie dessinée du bois a l'aide de mon cahier et commençais à prendre en note mes cours, chassant toute idée concernant le dessin de ma tête.

Mon portable vibra et, tout en lisant le message je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure. 10h50. La demie heure se finit dans dix minutes et je n'ai toujours pas regardé sous mon cahier si mon coéquipier avait répondu.

Je griffonnais rapidement quelque rond à côté de ma trousse , sur le bois marrons clairs de la table. Je rajoutais un cercle autour d'une d'elle. Ce n'était plus une simple sphère mais la planète Saturne.

Je ramenais mon regard au centre du cahier et fixais celui-ci.

J'ai tellement peur qu'il n'y ait rien que je n'ose même pas tenter de découvrir une bonne chose en enlever ce foutu cahier de là.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat intérieur je soulève finalement doucement la partie gauche de mon livre de note.

J'aperçois tout d'abord les quelques nuages, je soulève un peu plus. La moitié du corps de la petite fille se trouve maintenant devant mes yeux. Je continue et mon dessin tout en entier est visible. Je dois entièrement soulever la couverture pour voir si il y a une écriture ou un simple coup de crayon à côté de mon œuvre.

Je le fais. Mes yeux se ferment immédiatement avant d'avoir pu voir quoique ce soit.

Je n'ose pas.

Je suis si peureuse d'apercevoir une critique ou une marque d'indifférence.

Je respire doucement et ordonne à mon organe vital de se calmer. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller pour si peu.

Depuis petite, je fais de nombreuses crises d'angoisse/de panique. Les médecins que je suis allée consulter emploient ces deux termes systématiquement.

Cela peut se déclencher à n'importe quel moment et pour n'importe quelle cause.

Que ce soit pour l'arrivée de mon frère en avion, un contrôle que je n'ai pas révisé, un cadeau que j'attend depuis longtemps et que je m'apprête à ouvrir.

Dès que mon cœur commence a s'emballer il ne peut plus s'arrêter, enclenche une pression sur mes poumons et alerte mon système nerveux ce qui entraîne ma crise.

Cela fait deux heures que j'attend ce moment. Et m'y voilà enfin. Je ne sais pas si mon dessin va être le début d'une histoire ou rester insignifiant comme tous les autres. Étant sa propre histoire le temps d'un coup de crayon, pour se finir dans la minute ou celui-ci s'achève, sans suite.

Je respire en comptant jusqu'au nombre cinq pour me calmer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sinon, en voyant la table, quelque soit le résultat final, je risque de faire une nouvelle crise.

J'inspire

 **un...**

J'expire

 **deux.**..

 **trois..**.

 **quatre...**

J'inspire

 **cinq..**.Ma respiration se bloque et je laisse la lumière passer entre mes paupières.

Une tache blanche illumine d'abord la table, ma vue se réhabituant à la lumière.

Je distingue petit à petit, un trait partant de la bulle que j'ai dessiné, puis qui se finit par une flèche qui pointe une phrase :

 _"Pourquoi as tu froid ?"_


	4. Demie heure 3

J'ai du attendre jusqu'à quatorze heure pour pouvoir répondre à mon coéquipier. La sonnerie m'ayant prise au dépourvu au cours d'avant je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire une simple phrase d'échange sur ma table. Enfin _notre_ table.

Me voilà maintenant assise à mon bureau, les coudes posés sur le bois, mes paumes appuyant contre mes joues. Cette position plus qu'avantageuse me donne l'impression de contrôler entièrement mes pensées.  
Mes doigts pâles encerclent mon visage ce qui permet à mes phalanges d'appuyer sur mes tempes et de garder mon esprit concentrer sur ce qui me travaille.

 _Que vais-je écrire sur le bois de la table ?_

Je n'attendais aucune réponse lorsque j'ai créé une parole à mon dessin de petite fille. Ce qu'elle exprime est totalement hors de tout sens logique si on le rapporte à la réponse que j'ai reçu. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai froid, c'est mon esquisse. Il ne peut pas formuler une question a un dessin, donc il la formule pour moi mais cela veut dire qu'il pense que j'ai froid alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Il doit penser que la petite fille me représente et exprime mon sentiment.  
Il doit certainement me prendre pour une folle, la fille du fond de la classe qui exprime ses troubles à travers des dessins.

Je ne suis pas folle. J'ai envie de hurler pour faire taire ce malentendu.

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac et je me sentie immédiatement oppressée.

C'était inattendu, il ne devait pas y avoir de suite à cette phrase totalement futile ! Et surtout, je m'en voulais de me mettre dans tous mes états pour une simple rature sur un bureau.

Ma routine avait été perturbé. Les battements réguliers de mon cœur avait été modifié.

Je ferme les yeux et imagine un cardiogramme représentant l'activité de mon organe vitale. Le _bip_ singulier retentissant au plus profond de mon âme. Chaque battement représente un triangle qui pointe fièrement vers le haut pour montrer qu'il va bien. Il redescend. Une ligne. Puis de nouveau un triangle.

Je suis imperturbable.

Puis le _bip_ accélère, mon cœur s'affole, les triangles ne sont plus réguliers et ne cessent de s'agiter sur l'écran.

Le crissement de la craie sur le tableau,

le crissement de la chaise sur le faux parquet,

le crissement d'une mine de crayon sur une table.

Mes sens sont tous en alertes. Mon souffle s'accélère, mes doigts appuient fortement sur mes tempes dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je cherche l'air mais n'entend plus que les crissements et le _bip_ rapide qui résonne dans ma tête.  
Je tape du pied, mes muscles se tendent. Je prie pour que le professeur me voit, vienne m'aider et me sorte de ma transe.  
Des tâches noirs obscurcissent ma vue, je ne peux entrevoir que le cardiogramme qui s'infiltre hors de mon imagination. Les triangles, si fières d'être là, ne sont plus qu'une mince ligne qui se rapproche du bord de l'écran, pour ensuite tomber dans l'oubli.

Ma crise de panique est étouffante, je vais certainement devoir partir a l'infirmerie.

Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas partir sans avoir pu répondre à mon inconnu !

Je me sens si mal, mes poumons sont oppressés, des sueurs parcourent mon front et mon échine.

Je griffonne rapidement quelques mots avant qu'on me soulève de mon bureau sur lequel je m'étais affaissée.

xxx

En revenant dans la salle une fois la cloche ayant sonné, plus personne n'y est présent.

Mon séjour à l'infirmerie a duré suffisamment de temps pour que le cours soit fini.

Mes affaires sont là, sur mon petit bureau dé-pliable qui paraît faire tâche au milieu de la propreté de la classe.  
Je m'approche doucement de celle-ci, redoutant le moment ou mon écriture sur la table me sera visible.

Je passe lentement entre les rangées, mes doigts effleurent le dossier bleu des chaises pour finalement rester immobile à côté de la mienne.

Je me maudis d'être si faible, d'être une hypersensible.

Je parcours du regard l'œuvre d'art qu'est ma table et tombe sur les derniers mots qui y ont été gravé durant ma crise de panique.

L'écriture branlante est maintenant imprégnée a tout jamais dans le bois du bureau. En lisant ces mots, un souffle d'espoir ne peux s'empêcher de traverser mon cœur et de faire revivre un triangle. Je lis à haute voix mon écriture :

 _"Sauve-moi"_


	5. Entre 1

_"Sauve-moi"_

Ces mots résonnent au fond de ma pensée alors que mes doigts sont toujours posés sur le bois de mon bureau. Le grésillement dans mon crâne n'a pas cessé depuis ma crise de panique de tout à l'heure. Il est moins présent mais ne s'en va pas.

Il ne part jamais.

On ne cesse de me dire que c'est psychologique, que, à force de dire qu'un bourdonnement me hante, je finis moi même par l'imaginer et me persuade de son existence.  
Mais alors, ne dit-on pas que l'acceptation est la solution de tous les maux ?  
Cela fait longtemps que j'ai accepté le diagnostic des médecins.

" _Tout est dans ta tête_ " me répétaient-ils sans cesse.

Et pourtant, rien ne s'est arrêté.  
Ce grésillement me hante, me provoque et me domine.  
Je ne le combat pas, on ne m'a donné aucune arme pour. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir réclamé.

Ces mots que j'ai écrit pour mon coéquipier sont une nouvelle marque de rébellion.  
Je mens à mes parents. Leur disant que mes crises se raréfient, que le bourdonnement n'est presque plus présent. Tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge que je m'efforce d'embellir pour, en fin de compte, essayer de moi même y croire.

Alors, quand je vois ces mots qui représentent toute ma douleur, je ne peux m'empêcher de frotter sur l'encre du bout de mes doigts. D'effacer petit à petit ma détresse en me répétant que ça ne sert a rien.

Je ne veux pas son aide. Je ne le connais pas. Il ne sait rien et ne saura jamais rien.

Le "il" est même peut être un "elle". Je ris nerveusement face à ma bêtise et a ma naïveté. Les mots ont disparu mais mes doigts continuent de frotter durement sur le bois.  
A quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien penser ? Je suis ridicule. Je suis tellement désespérée de ma pauvre petite vie banale d'asthmatique que j'en viens à communiquer avec quelqu'un depuis un bureau.

Pour mon coéquipier, je dois certainement être une simple distraction durant son cours d'économie. Il doit se dire que c'est la même chose de mon côté, que je dois trouver tout cela futile.

Si il savait qu'au contraire, j'adore ça.  
Chaque soir j'imagine un scénario entre nous deux. Un magnifique scénario plein de romance et de rebondissements.  
J'envisage de me lever plus tôt le matin pour pouvoir arriver en avance devant la salle. Cela me permettrait de voir qui se cache derrière ces esquisses de nuages. J'observerais discrètement à travers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrira pour laisser sortir les élèves. Je mettrai enfin un visage sur le personnage qui me hante tant.  
Lui ne saura pas qui je suis et je pourrais continuer de lui écrire en restant dans l'anonymat.  
Je me laisse imaginer qu'il pourrait avoir la même idée que moi mais je chasse souvent rapidement cette idée de mon esprit.  
On me dit souvent que, plus tu imagines une situation, plus celle-ci risque de ne pas se produire. Mais comment faire lorsqu'on possède une imagination débordante comme la mienne ?  
Je pourrai faire ce à quoi je pense mais je n'ose pas.

Je suis défaitiste.

C'est comme cela qu'on appelle ceux qui abandonnent sans essayer. Et encore pire, je ne fais rien pour changer. Je me laisse vivre et tant pis pour les belles occasions ratées. J'ai beaucoup trop peur d'être déçue.  
Rien ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit. J'ai déjà envisagé les plus belles des situations, seulement les mauvaises pourraient maintenant m'arriver.  
Parfois, j'imagine le pire pour que celui-ci ne m'arrive pas.  
Je possède tout ce qui peut me permettre d'être heureuse et pourtant j'ai toujours un vide au creux de mon ventre.  
J'ai tout le soutien que je souhaite auprès de mes amis et de ma famille. Je passe mes journées à rire, faire la tête, m'exclamer et encore pleins d'autres émotions traversent mon corps et surgissent à travers mes gestes et mes mots.  
L'être humain n'est jamais satisfait de ce qu'il possède et cherchera toujours à obtenir ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette de son voisin. Ce ne sert a rien de faire semblant.  
Lorsque je vais mal, je partage mes doutes et ne maquille pas mon visage d'un faux sourire. Seulement, je ne peux pas me permettre d'écrire ce genre de chose.  
Même si ces mots sont apparus au milieu d'une crise, ils sonnent faux et ne renvoient pas l'image de moi que je m'efforce de garder et d'aimer. Je me sens si niaise d'avoir écrit cela.

Heureusement, ceux-ci sont effacés pour toujours. Le bourdonnement a maintenant cessé et je tourne le dos à mon bureau, prête à rentrer chez moi et a continuer de rêver.

Car au fond, l'espoir que mes scénarios imaginaires deviennent réels, ne quitte jamais mon esprit.

xxx

 _nda : Je vous informe que les chapitres de cette histoire seront toujours courts étant donné qu'ils sont séparés par "demie heure" et quelques "entre" ce qui est donc assez court dans la vie du personnage, ça l'est aussi ici ;)_

 _Je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement pour compenser ça. Merci merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir ! ._

 _Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre histoire, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, un nouveau chapitre est en cours d'écriture et arrivera bientôt. Je vous souhaite une belle année 2016_


End file.
